


14 Days of Olicity

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ficlet List

**14 Days of Olicity**

  
**1\. Conversations in a Blanket Fort**  
**2\. Throw Your Mistakes Away**  
**3\. Sorry, Right Number**  
**4\. In Sickness**  
**5\. Forever Home**  
**6\. Fans**  
**7\. The Special Arrow**  
**8\. Welcome to Ivy Town**  
**9\. Late Nights**  
**10\. Hide and Seek**  
**11\. Shoes! Boots! Oh My!**  
**12\. Key Card**  
**13\. Late Presents**  
**14\. A Heart Full of Sticky**


	2. Conversations in a Blanket Fort

**Conversations in a Blanket Fort**

**Prompt:** Blanket Forts

**Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity, William

**Word Count:** 479

**Rating:** PG

Oliver carried a cup of coffee into the bedroom late on a Saturday morning. He sat it on the nightstand and pulled the covers off Felicity’s head. “Hey sleepyhead. Wake up.”

Felicity moaned and tried to pull the covers back over her head. “What are you doing up so early? We always sleep in on the weekends.”

“William is here.” Oliver said hesitantly.   

“Oh! That’s this weekend?” Felicity rolled over and pushed herself into a sitting position.

“Yes. He has been waiting on you to wake up.” Oliver smiled. “He wants to get to know you, Felicity.”

“I guess I should get dressed and go downstairs. Give me a hand?” Felicity threw the covers back. “Just some yoga pants and a sweatshirt. I don’t think we are going out, are we?”

“No.” Oliver helped her get dressed and carried her downstairs. “Here she is, William.”

William looked out of the blanket fort that he and Oliver had made. “Hi. Want to come in?”

Felicity tapped Oliver on the chest. “Take me over there. I just got an invitation from a handsome man.”

Oliver smiled and ducked under the blanket and put Felicity on the pillows inside. “I’ll make some lunch.”

“Do you want to see some photos, William?” Felicity asked.

William nodded.

“Bring me my tablet, I want to show William some photos.” Felicity tapped Oliver as he started to leave.

“Okay.” Oliver came back a few minutes later and handed Felicity her tablet. “Don’t show him the ones from Bali.”

“Oh. I haven’t even shown my mom the ones from Bali.” Felicity laughed. She turned on her tablet and started to show him some of the photos from their trip.

“Felicity, are you and my dad going to have a baby?” William asked.

Felicity put the tablet on her lap. “Oliver and I haven’t talked about it a lot. We don’t know yet.”

“I think I’d like to have a little brother or sister someday.” Dad has a sister. “Do you have a sister or brother?”

“No I was an only child. I grew up a lot like you. I was raised by a single mom.” Felicity smiled. “I always wanted a little brother or sister too.”

“So are you and Dad going to talk about it soon?” William asked. “I’ll be too old to be a big brother soon.”

“You dad is ten years older than your aunt, Thea.” Felicity smiled. “I think that’s a perfect age to be a big brother.”

William thought about it for a moment. “Yeah. I guess so.”

Oliver ducked under the blanket with a tray of sandwiches chips and sodas. “What do you think of the photos?”

“They’re cool.” William smiled. “Dad, I want to be a big brother.”

Oliver looked at Felicity. “What have you been telling him?”

“He asked if we were going to have a baby.” Felicity shrugged.


	3. Throw Your Mistakes Away

**Throw Your Mistakes Away**

**Prompt:** Photo trashcan

**Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity

**Word Count:** 410

**Rating:** PG

Oliver and Felicity were in the back of a town car taking a tour of the city before the election. They were stopped at a light in Pennytown when Felicity suddenly rolled down the window.

“What are you doing?” Oliver reached over to the window controls to push the window back up.

“Just a second.” Felicity batted his hand away and took a photo of something outside. She pushed the button to raise the window. “There I'm done.”

“Felicity, this isn't the part of town where you want to put down a window.” Oliver's voice sounded worried. “What was so important that you had to take a risk like that?”

“This.” Felicity showed him the image on her phone. “I thought it was interesting. Besides it doesn't matter if the window is up or down. We both know bullets go through glass.”

Oliver looked away to get control of his emotions.

“Hey! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.” Felicity tugged on his sleeve. “I just wanted to take a picture of some interesting street art before it got cleaned up. I wonder what it means.”

Oliver took her phone and looked at it. “Your ex is a mistake you should get rid of. Or maybe it means that you should get rid of all your left over stuff from your ex.”

“Stuff?” Felicity frowned. “Do you mean like memories or stuff stuff?”

“Both.” Oliver handed back her phone.

“Not all my exes were bad. I'd keep Rays stuff but I would definitely throw away Cooper’s stuff.” Felicity rubbed his arm with her hand. “What about you? Would you get rid of Laurel or Sara?”

“No but there's Helena and I had a lot of one night stands I would love to throw away.” Oliver frowned.

“Yeah. I had a few of those.” Felicity looked at her phone.

“Really?” Oliver raised an eyebrow at her.

“I'm not as innocent as you seem to think I am.” Felicity pushed his arm. “But I don't have that many.”

Oliver kissed her on the cheek. “Enough of this! We can't change the past. We can only learn to do better. Be better.”

Felicity smiled and put her phone away. She had almost put Oliver in that trash can once but she was glad that she didn't.

“Oliver, let's go home.” Felicity reached out to hold his hand.

He looked down at the wedding ring on her hand. “Anything you want, Mrs. Queen.”


	4. Sorry, Right Number

**Sorry, Right Number**

**Prompt:** (“So you wrote your phone number on a napkin and then I called that number to ask you out but “you” just arrived and you look NOTHING like what I remembered. Oh no. I think I called the wrong number.”)

**Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity

**Word Count:** 711

**Rating:** PG

 

Oliver took the crumpled napkin out of his pocket and straightened it out. He had written the phone number of this gorgeous redhead on it and he didn’t want to waste any time calling her and asking her out.

Redheads weren’t usually his thing but she was smoking hot and that was all that mattered to him. He wasn’t looking for a commitment he was just looking for a little fun after all. Besides he had a bet with Tommy that he couldn’t get her to go out with him.

Oliver flopped down on the bed and pulled out his phone. He typed in the phone number and waited for her to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hi. This is Oliver. We met at the library today.”

“Oh?!”

“You gave me your number. Don’t you remember me?”

“Yes. Right. Hi.”

“I was just calling to see if you are busy tonight. I would like to take you out. For dinner or maybe just some fun?”

“Oh… um… I would… um… like that.”

“Great! How about I pick you up at your place?”

“Okay. I live on Garden Place. The house number is 502. What time?”

“Say eight o’clock?”

“Okay. I’ll be out front waiting for you.”

“I can’t wait to see you.”

“Okay.” The line disconnected.

Oliver looked at the phone and grinned. He couldn’t wait to see that gorgeous redhead again. He got up and went to shower and changed for his date.

Felicity stared at her phone. That didn’t sound like the guy she had met at the library who was looking for a tutor for calculus.

At eight o’clock, Felicity was waiting in front of her building when a black sports car drove up and stopped. The window rolled down and a handsome guy stared at her.

“Hi.” Felicity waved shyly.

“You’re not a redhead.” Oliver finally said.

“No.” Felicity pulled at the end of her black hair. “Never wanted to be. Was it you that called me for a date this afternoon?”

“Yes I did but I thought you were the redhead I spoke to at the coffee cart outside the library.” Oliver looked her up and down. “Get in. I promised you a date.”

“Are you sure?” Felicity looked into the car. “I don’t seem your type.”

Oliver smiled. “Not normally but I’m willing to give it a try if you are. We could have some fun if we try.”

Felicity thought for a moment then shrugged and went around to the other side to get in. she fastened her seat belt and looked at him. “Where to?”

“I thought we could head over to Hanson’s for dinner.” Oliver smiled.

“I think I would prefer to go to Big Belly Burger.” Felicity smiled back. “Chili cheese fries.”

“Sounds great!” Oliver pulled away from the curb. “So who did you think was calling you this afternoon?”

“There was a guy that wanted me to tutor him in calculus. I gave him my number.” Felicity played with her hair. “He didn’t look anything like you. Who did you think you were calling?”

“Karen. She’s a redhead with a smoking hot body.” Oliver shrugged.

Felicity giggled. “My last name is Smoak.”

Oliver glanced at her. “So what’s your first name?”

“Felicity. Felicity Smoak.” Felicity poked him in the side. “What’s your last name Oliver?”

“Queen.” Oliver waited for that to settle in.

Felicity gasped. “The Oliver Queen? The playboy that peed on the cop last week?”      

“Yeah. Not one of my finest moments.” Oliver was actually embarrassed. He didn’t even know her and he felt like he needed to apologize to her.

“I’ll say.” Felicity laughed. “I have never done anything that disgusting ever in my life.”

“You don’t look like you’re that innocent.” Oliver glanced over at her. “You’re really goth.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean I would ever pee on a cop.” Felicity poked him in the side again. “You know, you’re really cute you shouldn’t be such an idiot.”

Oliver opened his mouth to say something then shut it.

“Ah! Ha!” Felicity giggled. “I got you there.”

“Hey Felicity. I’m glad I called you today.” Oliver smiled and reached over to hold her hand.

Felicity took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m glad you called me too.”


	5. In sickness

**In sickness**

**Prompt:** (‘You came to take care of me after my surgery but now you’re sick and what are we supposed to do now?’)

 **Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity

Word Count: 696

 **Rating:** PG

 

Felicity sat the bag of groceries down on the counter then looked around. She had left him on the sofa and told him not to move. “Oliver? Where are you?”

“I’m in here.”

Felicity walked back to the bedroom and smiled at him lying in their bed. “Did you miss me?”

“Mhm.” Oliver pressed his lips together and held out his arms to her.

“Oh no! None of that!” Felicity shook her head. “The doctor said you have to take it easy until the stiches come out. You weren’t supposed to leave the sofa.”  

“Felicity!” Oliver sighed. “You know, if you are on top….”

“You would still pop a stitch.” Felicity pointed her finger at him. “You shouldn’t have been showing off on that ten speed bike. Now stay still and I’ll heat up some soup.”

“How was I supposed to know there was a hole there!” Oliver called after her as she went back into the kitchen. He looked down at his knee propped up on a pillow and growled. It was throbbing from the orthoscopic surgery he had to have to repair the torn cartilage.

Felicity came back a few minutes later with a bowl of soup and some crackers. “Here you go.”

“You okay? You look flushed.” Oliver sat up as she approached. 

“It’s warm in here.” Felicity put the tray on his lap. “I don’t know how you’re not all sweaty.”

“Felicity, it’s not warm in here.” Oliver reached up and felt her forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“Now that you mention it, I have a little bit of a headache. It’s nothing.” Felicity pushed his hand off her forehead. “Eat your soup and take the pain meds. I’m going to get some work done.”

“You’re sick. Lay down.” Oliver said gently.

“I’ll lie down on the sofa.” Felicity pointed toward the living room. If I get in bed with you, neither one of us will get any rest.”  

“Am I that hard to resist?” Oliver chuckled.

Felicity glared at him and left the room.

When Oliver was done with his soup he put the tray on the floor and drifted off to sleep. He was awakened a little while letter by Felicity crawling into bed.

“I was going to make you a grilled cheese but I couldn’t. The cheese smelled awful.” Felicity buried her face into the pillow.

Oliver reached over and rubbed her back. “I’ll go whip something up.”

“No!” Felicity popped up from the pillow. “You are not moving.” She dropped back into the pillow.

“Felicity, I can manage and you are sick. Is it the flu or something?”

“God I hope so.” Felicity mumbled into her pillow.

“What?” Oliver got that confused look that always made her laugh.

Felicity looked up. “I’m sick and _late_.”

Oliver blinked when he realized what that meant. “Okay. One of us should go get a test thing.”

Felicity tilted her head at him. “I thought of that already. I’ll go get one in the morning if I haven’t barfed to death by then.”

Oliver laid back on the pillow and thought about what it would mean if they were having a baby. He smiled.

“What are you smiling about? Did I give you too much pain medication?” Felicity was confused.

“I was just thinking of a little girl with your eyes and glasses and a pony tail calling me ‘Daddy’.” Oliver grinned.

“Or it could be a little boy with that broody glare you have.” Felicity smiled and pulled herself over to put her head on his chest. “So we are okay with it?”

“I am. Are you?” Oliver put his arm around her.

Felicity cuddled close to him and sighed. “Yeah. I am too.”

The next morning, Felicity came out of the bathroom biting her lip.

“What’s the matter?” Oliver pushed up on his elbows. “Are you still sick?”

“No and I’m not late any more either.” Felicity flopped down on the bed next to him.

“I’m sorry, honey.” Oliver pulled her over against her chest. “Maybe someday, we will have those kids we dreamt about.”

“Promise?” Felicity looked up at him.

“I promise.” Oliver tipped her chin up and kissed her.


	6. Forever Home

**Forever Home**

**Prompt:** Photo prompt baby and dog

 **Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity

 **Word Count:** 574

 **Rating:** PG

 

Felicity came off the elevator and into the loft. She suddenly stopped in her tracks. She wasn't prepared for what she saw on the floor next to the fireplace.

Robbie was curled up with a shaggy dog asleep. Oliver was also asleep on the floor a few feet away.

Felicity hesitated to wake Oliver up. He seemed to be comfortable sleeping on the floor but she wanted some answers and Oliver was the only one on the floor that could give them to her.

Before she could wake up Oliver, he opened his eyes and was instantly alert. He sat up and looked at her. “Felicity? What time is it?”

“It’s almost seven.” Felicity pointed at the dog sleeping with the baby. “Oliver why is there a dog sleeping with my ten week old son?”

“We were out for a walk and there was an adoption event going on in front of the market.” Oliver looked over at the baby and the dog. “I can't believe he's still asleep. He hasn't slept more than five or ten minutes at a time since you went back to work.”

“Oliver. The dog?” Felicity wiggled her finger at it.

“She was the only adult dog there. Everyone was paying attention to the puppies and not her.” Oliver gave Felicity that soft look she could never say no to. “I felt sorry for her so I adopted her.”

“So you adopted her because no one was paying attention to her?” Felicity tilted her head at him. She wasn’t buying it.

“Yeah.” Oliver winced. “I was just going to make a donation but Robbie saw her and he got excited so I had to adopt her.”

“Robbie gets excited at bright lights and keys. That's no reason to adopt a dog.” Felicity sighed. “What do you know about it? It could be vicious or something.”

“Her name is Molly and she was turned in by a family with children because they couldn't afford to keep her anymore. They lost their house and they were moving in with family that told them they couldn't bring the dog. It’s all right there in her paperwork.” Oliver pointed to a file on the table. “Please Felicity. Can we keep her?”

“If she so much as breathes on my shoes or destroys anything in this place, you are going to be in the doghouse with her.” Felicity gave him a sharp look.

“She won't be a problem. Robbie and I will walk her every day and I bought her a chew toy.” Oliver got off the floor and went to kiss his wife. “You'll love her.”

“Oliver, I have one more question.”  

“What is it?”

“How are we going to get the baby to bed?” Felicity looked at him. “He can’t sleep all night on the floor.”

Oliver went over and carefully picked up the baby. He rubbed Molly's head. “Thank you for getting him to sleep.”

The dog looked up at him with big brown eyes and gently wagged her tail.

“Molly, this is Felicity. She’s yours now too.” Oliver pointed at Felicity.

Molly got off the floor and went over to Felicity. She looked at her with her big brown eyes and licked her hand.

“Welcome to your forever home, Molly.” Felicity whispered as she petted the dogs head.

Oliver just grinned as he put Robbie in the bassinet by the window.  He already knew Felicity would let him keep Molly.


	7. Fans

**Fans**

**Prompt:** ’favorite character on tv show died.’

 **Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity

 **Word Count:** 547

 **Rating:** PG

 

“No! Get! Up!” Felicity yelled at the screen of her laptop. “You can’t die. Get up!”

Oliver frowned and looked over at her from the kitchen. “Felicity, what are you watching?”

Felicity quickly shut the laptop. “Nothing!”

“You were watching that show again where they keep killing off all the characters, weren’t you?” Oliver glanced back at her. “What is it called?”

“I was not.” Felicity put her laptop on the table and headed for the kitchen. She leaned on the other side of the island and tried to see what he was cooking. “What are you making?”

“I thought we could have a little stir fry tonight.” Oliver glanced back at her. “Don’t change the subject. Who did they kill this time?”

“It doesn’t matter because pretty soon they won’t have anyone left to kill.” Felicity sighed and walked back to the sofa to flop down.

“If watching that upsets you, then why do it?” Oliver started to plate the food.

“I don’t know. Why do you watch that fake wrestling?” Felicity looked over the back of the sofa at him.

“I don’t…it was only one time and I was just curious.” Oliver brought over the plates and put them on the coffee table and sat beside her.

Felicity picked up a pepper from the plate and waved it at him. “I heard you in the bedroom the other night. You were getting into it.”

“At least they don’t kill each other.” Oliver smirked.

“No. They just wear makeup and silly costumes to roll around on the floor like a bunch of little boys.” Felicity squinted at him. “Something you want to tell me?”

“No!” Oliver looked at the table and got up. “I forgot the wine.”

Felicity took a bite of food and sighed.

Oliver came back with the wine and glasses. He poured a glass and handed it to her. “Feel better?”

“Yeah.” Felicity took a sip of wine. “But it still sucks that they killed him off. Why did they have to do that? If they had just given him a storyline this season, he could have stayed alive and everyone would have been happy.”

“Maybe the actor wanted out of the show to do a new project.” Oliver shrugged.

“Sure Oliver. He wants to be a fake wrestler and roll around on the floor with sweaty guys in ridiculous costumes.” Felicity glared at him.

“You like rolling around on the floor with me when I’m sweaty and I wear a costume.” Oliver smirked at her.

“Well that’s… that’s different.” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “You don’t …um…You’re a …. “

“I‘m a what?” Oliver got an amused grin and waited for her to dig herself in deeper.

“You’re a hero not a pretender.” Felicity finally said.

“So, you want to roll around on the floor with me later?” Oliver took a sip of wine.

Felicity punched him in the side. “Shut up Oliver. You know I don’t like to do it on the floor.”

“We did it on the floor just last week.” Oliver grinned.

Felicity glared at him. “Meet me in twenty minutes in the bedroom and you better not watch wrestling after were done.”

“Or I’ll be the next one to die?” Oliver chuckled.

Felicity sighed. “I really like that character.”    


	8. The Special Arrow

**The Special Arrow**

**Prompt:** “I accidentally shot you in the leg and at first I felt bad, but now I’m not so sure because I’m carrying you to the nurse and you won’t stop complaining and yelling at me.”

 **Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity, Thea

 **Word Count:** 476

 **Rating:** PG

 

Oliver grunted as the arrow hit his leg.

“Oh frack!” Felicity gasped. “Oliver, I’m sorry. It just slipped.”

“What were you doing with that bow?” Oliver looked down at the arrow stuck in his leg. He limped over to the chair and picked up a pair of pliers. 

“I was just seeing if I could…” Felicity winced as she watched Oliver break off the arrow and pull it back threw his leg. “I didn’t mean to hit you with it. I was aiming for the heavy bag.”

Oliver glared at her. He pulled off his khakis and looked at the wound. “You shouldn’t be playing with my bow.”

Felicity went over to the cabinet and brought antibiotic cream and bandages. “Let me help you.”

“I can do it.” Oliver took the bandages and the antibiotic cream and sat down to treat the wound. He covered the wound and looked around for tape.

“Oh! You need tape.” Felicity went back the cabinet and got the tape. She handed the tape.

“Felicity, don’t touch the bow again.” Oliver groaned as he stretched his leg. He held out his arms for her to come to him. “Come here. I’m not mad at you.”

Felicity came into his arms and leaned her head on his chest. She dipped her finger in the waistband of his boxer briefs. “I guess I should only play with your special arrow.”

Oliver chuckled and pulled her closer. “It’s the only arrow you’re allowed to touch from now on.”

Felicity giggled as she moved closer between his legs. She leaned in and kissed him. She reached around him and snuggled in.

Oliver slid his hand down onto her ass. He nuzzled her neck and nipped at her ear.

Felicity giggled and rubbed his back. “Oliver, you’re still bleeding.”

“I’m fine.” Oliver kissed her.

“Oh god! What the hell are you two doing?” Thea walked in and covered her eyes. “Ollie put some clothes on.”  

“I shot him with an arrow.” Felicity turned around and stood in front of Oliver.

“He’s getting blood all over the floor.” Thea pointed at the puddle of blood on the floor. “And he’s in his underwear.”

“Five minutes later and I wouldn’t be in my underwear.” Oliver pulled Felicity back against his chest. “Do you think you could give us a few minutes?”

“Only a few minutes?” Thea smirked. She turned and walked toward the door. “Fine but I won’t be cleaning up that blood.”

“You better put your pants back on.” Felicity turned in his arms.

Oliver sighed. He kissed her and got up. He reached down and picked up his pants.

Felicity rubbed his ass. “I can’t wait to play with your special arrow when we get home.”

Oliver pulled on his pants and slapped her on the ass. Oliver chuckled and winked at her.

“Ow!” Felicity giggled.


	9. Welcome to Ivy Town

**Welcome to Ivy Town**

**Prompt:** photo prompt Blue Brick Cafe

 **Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity

 **Word Count:** 380

 **Rating:** PG

 

Felicity sat in the quaint cafe and looked around. Suddenly she knew this was where they were meant to be. “Oliver, this is it.”

Oliver looked up from his menu and looked at her with a wrinkled brow. “What's it?”

“This is where we should start over.” Felicity grabbed his hand. “Here in Ivy Town.”

“Here? Why here?” Oliver put down the menu and waited for her to explain.

“It’s quiet here and the crime rate is practically zero. No one knows us here. We can be who we are without feeling like were disappointing someone. It’s a fresh start.” Felicity squeezed his hand. “Please, Oliver, say we can stay here.”

“Is that what you want? A fresh start?” Oliver knew that was what he wanted. “I mean we will be leaving our friends and families behind. Are you sure?

“Yes I’m sure. Aren’t you?” Felicity looked at Oliver hopefully. “I thought that was why we left in the first place.” 

Oliver let out a breath. “It would be nice to start over. But can we? Should we? We have a life back in Starling ..... Star City. A commitment.”

“Dig can handle things there. We need this Oliver.” Felicity squeezed his hand again. “We can't keep doing our night job until it kills us. We have to have a life.”

Oliver looked at her hand in his and thought of the ring he had brought with him. He knew she was right. It was time to settle down and have a normal life. “Let's do this. We’re going to need a place to live.”

“I have a few ideas.” Felicity grinned. “I'll show you what I found after lunch. I checked the real estate listings this morning while you were in the shower.”  

“What if I had said ‘no’?” Oliver smiled.

“Then I would have to show you my boobs.” Felicity giggled. “Frat Boy.”

Oliver laughed. “Felicity, you know that if it’s you asking, I would do anything, with or without you showing me your boobs.”

Felicity leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I know and I love you.”

Oliver grinned and gave her a quick kiss. “I love you too. And I still want to see your boobs.”

“Frat Boy!” Felicity giggled.

Oliver grinned and nodded.


	10. Late Nights

**Late Nights**

**Prompt:** (being caught doing something embarrassing.)

 **Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity, Quentin/Donna

 **Word Count:** 362

 **Rating:** PG

 

Oliver opened the elevator doors and heard a muffled sound from somewhere in the living room. He motioned for Felicity to get behind him then slowly walked to where the noise was coming from.

He froze at the scene before the fireplace. He tried to shield Felicity’s eyes before she saw what was going on but it was too late.

“Oh! Oh my god!” Felicity turned her back.

“Hi Baby. Hi Oliver.” A very disheveled Donna suddenly sat up. “Um. We weren’t expecting you home so soon. Were we Pooh Bear?”

“Uh. Sorry about this.” Quentin stood up. “Like she said, we weren’t expecting you home for a while.”

Oliver started laughing. He knew Felicity would be angry with him but he couldn’t help it.

“Why are you laughing?” Felicity shielded her eyes and turned around to swat Oliver on the arm. “This isn’t funny. They were…. doing…”

Oliver let out a sigh. “Felicity…”

“Don’t you _Felicity_ me.” Felicity slapped Oliver’s arm harder and then glared at her mother. “Mom, if you wanted to … you know… with your boyfriend… oh god … did I just say boyfriend? Never mind. You should have taken him to your room. You know … for _privacy_.”

“It’s not like I haven’t walked in on you and one of your boyfriends.” Donna folded her arms in front of her. “Remember Jake in the eighth grade?”

“Mom, he was my partner on a school project and we were never… doing ….THAT!” Felicity pointed her finger at the floor where Donna and Quentin had been.

“Felicity, let’s just go upstairs and let them have some privacy.” Oliver pulled her by her hand toward the stairs. “Good night.”

“Ugh. You wouldn’t be so calm if that was Thea.” Felicity let him pull her along.

Oliver stopped and turned to her. “You’re right. What do you want me to do? Shoot him? They are adults and we need to let them….” Oliver started laughing again. “Sorry.”

Felicity opened her mouth and stared at him. She pushed him out of the way and walked up the stairs.

Oliver laughed and followed her.

Donna and Quentin looked at each other and laughed.


	11. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

**Prompt:** Photo fun wife

 **Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity

 **Word Count:** 427

 **Rating:** PG

 

Oliver walked into a dark loft. He was instantly on alert. He had expected Felicity to be home. “Felicity?!”

“Yes Oliver.” Felicity's voice bounced around the room through the surround system in the loft.

Oliver frowned. So she wanted to play, did she?. “Where are you?”

“Oh I'm here.” Felicity giggled. “You just have to find me.”

Oliver shrugged. He was sure that he could find one woman in a wheelchair. “Okay. Marco!”

“Oh no you don't.” Her voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.

“How are you doing that?” Oliver looked in the closet.

“I'm a genius.” Felicity giggled around the room. “When you find me, I have a surprise for you.”

Oliver grinned and peaked around the end of the sofa. She had to be downstairs. He was the one that usually carried her upstairs at the end of the day. He just had to find her.

Oliver! You're not looking in the right place!

Oliver stood in the middle of the living room. She was teasing him and he couldn't think of another place to look. He glanced upstairs. There was no way she was up there.

Oliver took the stairs two at a time. He burst through the bedroom door. “Felicity!”

“Took you long enough.” Felicity was propped up on some pillows under the covers. There was a bottle of champagne on ice and two glasses next to the bed. She held out a hand to him. “Come here and get your surprise.”

“How did you get upstairs? Where's your chair?” Oliver took her hand and let her pull him closer.

“Dig brought me up when he drove me home. He put my chair in the closet over there.” Felicity took the headset she had been using off. She pulled him over into a kiss.

Oliver kissed her and sat down next to her on the bed. “Hey I'm the only one who gets to carry you to bed.”

“Do you want your surprise?”  Felicity grinned.

“I thought that kiss was my surprise.” Oliver grinned back.

Felicity held out her arms to him. “Then you better get over and kiss me or you won't get it.”

Oliver leaned over and kissed her again. He pulled the blanket off of her and got another surprise. She was wearing an emerald green nightie.

“Like your present?” Felicity smiled at him.

“I love it.” Oliver took blanket and put it on the floor. He leaned forward and kissed her. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.” Felicity pulled him closer to kiss him again.


	12. Shoes! Boots! Oh My!

**Shoes! Boots! Oh My!**

**Prompt:** (“I was going to be productive today but then I found this website.”)

 **Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity

 **Word Count:** 399

 **Rating:** PG

 

"Where you going?" Felicity asked as she watched Oliver zip his jeans.

"I'm going for a run then I'm going to swing by the farmers market on my way home." Oliver pulled a tee shirt over his head. "Are you getting out of bed today?"

"I get out of bed every day." Felicity sat up in bed and pouted. She reached over to the night table and grabbed her glasses and tablet. "I'm going to do some work. I have emails to answer and some other CEO things to do."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Oliver leaned over and kissed her before leaving the room.

Felicity sighed. She turned on the tablet and checked her email. There was an email about a sale from her favorite shoe website. She clicked the link to take a look.

Two hours later, Oliver came in the door with shopping bags full of fruit and vegetables. He put the bags on the counter then looked around and frowned when he didn't see Felicity.

"Felicity, where are you?" Oliver called out.

"I'm in here!" A voice from the bedroom answered.

Oliver followed her voice back to the bedroom and found Felicity exactly where he left her. "Felicity I've been gone for hours and your still in bed. I thought you were getting up."

"Oliver, I have a good excuse." Felicity turned the tablet so that he could see it. "SHOES!!!!"

Oliver laughed. "You've been shopping for shoes on line this whole time?"

"Not just shoes. Boots too! Looky." Felicity swiped the screen to a pair of high heeled boots. "I think Thea would love these. What do you think?"

Oliver shrugged. "They're boots."

"Ugh!" Felicity rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. Shoes ...and boots... make your outfit."

Oliver looked down at what he was wearing then back at Felicity. "I'm a guy."

"I know and I really love that about you but shoes are very important." Felicity looked at him. "You're all sweaty."

"Yeah." Oliver grinned. He knew what was going to happen next. 

Felicity turned off her tablet and put it on the night stand. "Come here and kiss me."

"What about the shoes?" Oliver pulled off his shirt and toed off his shoes before climbing onto the bed.

"I can't think of anything but you being all sweaty right now." Felicity pushed him over on his back and kissed him. "Mhmm."


	13. Key Card

**Key Card**

**Prompt:** (‘You’re the cute receptionist at the hotel I’m staying out for the holidays and I have to stop making up reasons to talk to you apart from actually asking you out before I have to go back home’ au)

 **Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity

 **Word Count:** 427

 **Rating:** PG

 

Oliver tapped the bell at the front desk. He was hoping that cute desk clerk was on duty.

The blonde with the pony tail and the big smile was all he could think about. He wasn't sure if he should try to ask her out since he was only going to be in Las Vegas just a few more days.

Oliver smiled when she came to the front desk.

“Mr. Queen, how can I help you? Did you demagnetize your key card again?” The blonde gave him a smile.

“No its fine.” Oliver decided to take a chance. “I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me for a drink or, maybe, dinner?”

“You don't even know my name and you're asking me out?” She blushed.

“It’s Felicity. I saw it on your name tag.” Oliver pointed to the tag. “It’s beautiful just like you. I'm Oliver.”

Felicity blushed again. “I get off in an hour if you want to join me.”

Oliver grinned.

“Oh! I didn't mean… oh… Wow! I wasn't trying to… um…” Felicity covered her mouth.

“I know what you mean.” Oliver leaned forward and whispered. “I think you and I are going to have a great time. See you in an hour.”

Felicity nodded. She couldn't believe the hottest guy on the planet had just asked her out.

An hour later, Oliver walked into the lobby and looked around. He didn't see Felicity anywhere. He hoped that she hadn't decided not to show.

Suddenly, someone tapped Oliver on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at Felicity.

Felicity had changed her clothes and her hair was loose. “Hi!”

“Hi. So, where to Felicity?” Oliver offered her his arm.

“I know a place off the strip. It’s quiet so we can talk.” Felicity steered him towards the side door and took him to a diner a few streets over.

Oliver waited for her to sit at the booth. “I like it.”

“I'm going to miss it.” Felicity played with the menu on the table. “I'm leaving at the end of the week. I have a new job in another city.”

“Where?” Oliver asked.

“Starling City. I have an IT job at Queen consolidated.” Felicity gasped. “Uh… You wouldn't happen to be related, by chance.”

“My father runs the place. He built it from the ground up.” Oliver grinned. “I guess we will be seeing each other around.”

“Yeah.” Felicity nodded. “If you want to.”

“I plan on needing a lot of IT help when I get back home.” Oliver winked.

Felicity giggled.


	14. Late Presents

**Late Presents**

**Prompt:** (“hey it’s our wedding anniversary let’s take a look at our certificate of marriage…wait what do you mean we’ve been celebrating it on the wrong day for the past 6 years” au)

 **Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity

 **Word Count:** 370

 **Rating:** PG

 

Oliver sat down on the sofa exhausted after giving the kids a bath and putting them to bed. “Thank god! That is over. I’m exhausted.”

Felicity looked at her husband and giggled. “You have bubbles in your hair.”

Oliver wrinkled his nose and wiped his head. “How is it that you never get bubbles in your hair when you put them to bed?”

“I’m a Mama. It comes naturally to me.” Felicity grinned at him. “You have to work at it. Daddy!”

“What’s that on the table?” Oliver leaned forward and picked up a photo album off the coffee table. “Isn’t this our wedding album?”

“Yeah. I was cleaning out our closet and found it under some blankets.” Felicity told him. “I was going to put it on the shelf next to the kids’ baby books.”

“I remember that day like it was yesterday.” Oliver opened the album. “Isn’t our anniversary coming up soon?”

“Yeah. It’s next week.” Felicity leaned over on Oliver’s shoulder. “Have you got me a present yet? Is it expensive?”

“I have some ideas. Some of them are expensive.” Oliver opened the album and looked at the photos. “You were so beautiful. I loved the way you looked in that dress.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself, Mr. Suspenders.” Felicity kissed him on the cheek then rubbed her lipstick print off.

Oliver grinned and looked at the marriage certificate on the last page of the album. “Felicity I thought we were married on the tenth not the eleventh.”

“I’ve always told you that because you are always a day late when you give me my present.” Felicity took the album from him and put it on the coffee table. “You’re always late.”

“I have a good excuse. I fight crime.” Oliver pulled her back into his arms making her giggle. “I love to fight crime with my beautiful partner, Overwatch.”

“I love fighting crime with you, Green Arrow.” Felicity kissed him. “So does this mean that I will get my present on time?”

“Probably not. I’ll just give you a taste of it now.” Oliver scooped her up and carried her to bed.

“Just a taste?” Felicity wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed him again.


	15. A Heart Full Of Sticky

**A Heart Full Of Sticky**

**Prompt:** Photo prompt pink sticky notes arranged into a heart on a mirror

 **Pairing:** Oliver and Felicity

 **Word Count:** 314

 **Rating:** PG

 

It was three weeks after they had moved in to the new house in Ivy Town when Felicity decided she wanted to do something special for Oliver.

Felicity bought every pink sticky note she could find at Ivy Town. She waited until Oliver left for the farmers market to write notes on all the sticky notes. She almost got caught with them when Oliver came home early.

Felicity had to wait until Oliver fell asleep that night to arrange the sticky notes on the mirror in the bathroom. It was the perfect place to put them. Oliver was the first one out of bed in the morning and he went straight into the bathroom when he first woke up.

She slipped back into bed and went back to sleep. She would just have to wait until he got up in the morning to see his reaction.

Bright and early, Oliver slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Felicity felt him get up she waited for him to come back in the bedroom with one of those silly grins he gets and tell her that he loves her.

Oliver walked back into the bedroom and got back in bed without saying anything.

“Oliver?” Felicity poked him in the side.

Oliver rolled over on his side and looked at her. “Yes?”

“Did you see the mirror?” Felicity frowned.

“Oh yeah.” He grinned at her. “So you love me, huh?”

Felicity nodded.

“Good because I only have one thing to say to you.” Oliver was serious for a moment.

“What’s that?” Felicity frowned again.

“I love you in so many ways there aren’t enough sticky notes in the world to write them all down.” Oliver whispered close to her lips.

“Oh Oliver!” Felicity put her hands on his cheeks.

Oliver got that silly grin she loved so much and kissed the breath out of her.


End file.
